Miss Independent
by June1006
Summary: song fic/future fic/AU  no Hannah!  Bones thinks about how stubborn they've both been while listening to Kelly Clarksons Miss Independent. Please Review!


Ok, this has been driving me insane for a while and I really have to write an English essay so I have to write this now. I don't know whether anyone has ever used this song for a fanfiction but I'm sorry if it seems like loads of other stories on here. I kinda think about Bones every time I hear this song.

I obviously don't own bones and the genius of Miss Independent belongs to Kelly Clarkson and her record label.

This is set in the future, Booth and Brennan have been together for 3 years and Brennan is remembering how blind she was. Slightly alternate universe as Hannah **doesn't exist.**

* * *

><p>Miss independent<p>

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

Brennan looked deep into her coffee, surprised at her ability to relate to the song being played on the radio. Of course she'd heard the song before but today it seemed to make so much more sense. It was her 2nd wedding anniversary and she was marvelling at the direction her life had taken from when she had been decidedly independent, and though she was loath to admit it, quite lonely. She hadn't wanted to let anyone in and it was a lot easier to ignore or rationalize her feelings away, rather than face them.

Including her feelings for her husband.

Even after years of being his friend, she had been unwilling to face her feelings for him and had just about convinced herself that the only way she would ever regain her peace of mind would be to just leave. He was too close to her heart and it had scared her ... scared her all the way to Maluku.

Chorus:

What is the feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open your door

Surprise, it's time

To feel, what's real

What happened to

Miss independence

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love, is true

He had wanted to take a chance that night in front of the Hoover but she was confused. She smiled whimsically at her coffee, the stupid man hadn't given her a chance to think. He threw everything at her and even with her superior intelligence she couldn't process it all fast enough for him. Her emotions had always been a challenge for her and the annoying man wanted an answer right then ... so she ran.

Miss guarded heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love

(Chorus)

Maluku taught her that she needed him and after a month she couldn't ignore him anymore. It took some effort but she finally found a way to contact him and tell him exactly what she thought of him rushing her decisions. In fact, he had framed that letter when he came back from Afghanistan and it now sat proudly on his bedside table.

_Dear Booth,_

_I know it's only been a month since we said goodbye but I miss you. Realistically, I know that my heart can not psychically ache from your absence but it seems we've already started to break the laws of physics without you even being here. It is amazingly infuriating. Here I am, making amazing new discoveries and all I care about is that I let you go to a war zone without first telling you that I have fallen in love with you._

_Yes, it is still me, _'your bones',_ the one who always professed the impossibility of love and the fact that it was simply a chemical reaction but I've recently come to realise that love can be defined in many different ways and what I feel for you can only be love. I want to wake up and see your smile, the one you save just for me. I want to fight with you over tasting pie, and who should drive and whether I can carry a gun. I want to eat Thai with you and let you teach me colloquialisms. I love the way you patiently explain social situations to me. You get me, and you've never tried to change me. I don't know when it happened but you got under my clothes (I think that is the saying) and it took going to Maluku to realise that I quite like it. In fact I love it. _

_Of course, if you hadn't been so annoyingly pushy outside of the Hoover, I might have realised this sooner and we wouldn't be faced with spending 1 year apart. You aesthetically pleasing, stubbornly arrogant alpha male, who I don't want to be so far away from right now. I forgive you though, love is about give and take isn't it, and well, I think we're even. You rushed me and I ran away but I'm finished running. In 11 months I'll go the coffee cart and I'll be able to tell you face to face that I love you. I love you. I love you. I can't get over it, I love you and I'm happy about it. _

_With love, Your Bones._

She still couldn't get enough of saying that she loved him, it had taken 7 years but she had finally let him in and he was so ecstatic he wrote her a 3 page letter detailing how much he loved her and all the things he had to do with her once he got back, including showing her exactly what breaking the laws of physics actually meant.

They officially started dating after that, sending letters and making calls. When they got called back early they were both really excited to be able to start their new lives early, but decided not to tell the others for a while.

It had been fun sneaking around for a while but when the year anniversary of going to Maluku came it became kinda necessary for them to tell everyone. Booth had proposed in front of the coffee kart and although Brennan still didn't really believe in marriage she believed in them so she said yes, on the condition that only their family would be there.

That was just over 2 years ago, since then her Husband had done everything in his power to prove to her that love was real and that she hadn't made a mistake. But of course she hadn't made a mistake, she was a scientist, she analysed everything and marrying Booth had been a highly calculated risk. One that she was sure she would never regret.

Standing gingerly, she collected the tray of Breakfast she had made for Booth and looked at the coffee longingly.

In the bedroom, she rested the tray on his bedside table, smiled at her letter, then sweetly kissed her Husband on his slightly parted lips.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Booth!" his mouth lifted in a lazy smile.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Booth!"

"It's Mrs Brennan-Booth." She teased.

"But the Booth part is my favourite part." He pouted, then gave her another peck. "Mmmh breakfast. What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's our anniversary; I thought I would do something nice." She blushed. She still got uncomfortable with showing affection. "I also have something to tell you."

"What is it, Babe? You look worried." Booth watched anxiously as Brennan started to pace restlessly.

" I don't know how to tell you, I'm not even sure if you want one ... or if I'm ready for this ... I was so happy about it yesterday ... and then I was making you breakfast ... and I could just imagine it ... but now ... telling you makes it real ... and I'm bad with people ... and ... and..."

"Bones ... Bones! Stop. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. You're not making any sense."

"I'm Pregnant." Always straight to the point. Booth stared at his wife in wonder. He had been so worried but this was possibly the best anniversary present ever.

When he had gone off to Afghanistan, his heart felt like it was beyond repair. He had ruined the best relationship in his life before he had even started and he knew it. Then, she had sent him that letter. That letter that had made him laugh, and cry, and hit himself for being so stupid and pushing her. Now his life was perfect, he had the girl of his dreams and she was about to become the mother of his child. He couldn't help it; he picked her up and twirled her around. If only a kiss could show just how much he loved her.

She kissed him back, trying to show how happy she was. Yes, she was scared but for once she didn't want to run. She wanted to face this head on with him at her side.

When Miss independent walked away

No time for the love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally see!

What is the feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open your door

Surprise, it's time

To feel, what's real

What happened to

Miss independence

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love, is true

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this. Please review. I'd love to hear from you!<p> 


End file.
